


Prophétie d'une nuit

by Myu



Category: Corto Maltese (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, est-ce de l'angst?, myhtes et légendes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 12:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myu/pseuds/Myu
Summary: Dans de nombreux pays, dans de nombreux peuples, les destins prédit ne peuvent que se réaliser, et plus l’être humain cherchera à le fuir, plus il peut être certain que les circonstances de sa tragédie se mettront en place pour le frapper.Corto devrait peut être faire un peu plus attention à ceux qu'il rencontre, et en même temps, c'est comme cela qu'il vit sa vie le plus librement possible.
Relationships: Corto & mythologies, Corto Maltese & Raspoutine, Corto Maltese/Raspoutine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Prophétie d'une nuit

Il est dit dans de nombreux contes qu’une malédiction jeté par une sorcière puissante peut endormir un royaume entier. Il est dit également qu’en voulant éviter cette malédiction, l’homme ne peut que la provoquer.

Dans de nombreux pays, dans de nombreux peuples, les destins prédit ne peuvent que se réaliser, et plus l’être humain cherchera à le fuir, plus il peut être certain que les circonstances de sa tragédie se mettront en place pour le frapper.

Corto Maltese n’est pas un homme qui tente de fuir le destin, au contraire, il essaye d’aller à sa rencontre, de l’embrasser. Ce n’est pas non plus un homme qui a décidé qu’en grandissant les contes, mythes et légendes perdaient de leur crédibilité, et n’était que des histoires pour effrayer les enfants. Au contraire.

Alors, lorsque par une nuit sans lune, dans une petite ruelle sombre, une femme lui prend la main, et lui murmure d’une voix rauque. Il ne peut que l’écouter, un frisson glacé lui remontant le dos jusqu’à la nuque.

« Corto… Corto Maltese. Le voyageur… l’homme à la fausse ligne de chance… tu ne peux pas te fuir jusqu’à la fin des temps. Ecoute les spectres de la nuit, et prend garde. Prend garde au sommeil éternel, à l’épine sacré. Tu es un fils de Kaïn, et sa malédiction pèse sur sa descendance ! Tu ne peux échapper à l’avenir... Prend garde Corto Maltese à l’épine. »

Le marin n’en est pas à sa première rencontre avec une prédiction et une lecture de son avenir… Mais il reconnait qu’a chaque fois il n’est jamais très à l’aise. Lorsqu’enfin, la vieille femme lâche sa main, il a l’impression qu’il vient à peine de tirer sa main d’un bain glacé. Il cligne des yeux, essaye de remercier cette voyante, mais elle a déjà disparu au détour d’une rue.

Il reste quelques instants dans la nuit noir, avant de se secouer un coup, et d’essayer de retrouver son chemin jusqu’à sa chambre louée.

Cette voix rauque résonne dans ses oreilles les jours qui suivent cette étrange rencontre. Il a beau essayer de l’ignorer, il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’essayer de comprendre chacune de ces paroles obscures.

Cette vieille femme lui a fait penser à Cush, cette rencontre l’avait tout aussi marqué, et cette référence à Kaïn le surprend tout autant. Il ne sait pas quelle est cette descendance dont il est mention.

Dans les semaines qui suivent, sans s’en rendre compte, il essaye d’éviter les aiguilles, les sapins et autres arbres toujours verdoyant. De la même manière, il contourne les bosquets de ronces et les épineux qu’il peut croiser dans ses voyages.

Ce qu’il n’a pas prévu, c’est qu’à force d’essayer d’éviter ces épines, même inconsciemment, il attire l’œil du destin, et demande l’attention des moires.

Ce qu’il n’a pas prévu, c’est qu’après deux mois à entendre encore les échos de cette prophétie, les moires ont manifesté celle-ci sous la forme d’un Raspoutine plus imprévisible que jamais.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, l’espagnol est embarqué par-delà les océans, et au fin fond d’un désert, à la recherche d’une relique entourée d’un trésor. Dans les ruines d’un ancien royaume, dans une salle sombre, une succursale d’un temple aux colonnes encore solides, une couronne trône entourer d’un arbre encore vert.

Raspoutine ne semble pas en penser quoique ce soit, et pourtant, Corto lui a l’impression que les paroles de cette nuit sont murmurées au creux de son oreille. Les murs peints de cette salle au trésor semblent illustrer une histoire plus que sordide, d’un homme ayant trahis les dieux et son peuple, ayant été exilé, et ayant créé, tant bien que mal, un royaume de ruines. Une histoire d’un homme qui a battit une contrée avec la force de ses bras, et lorsque celle-ci fut au sommet de sa gloire, l’homme sombra dans une inconscience similaire à la mort.

La dernière illustration, juste derrière la couronne, semble représenté cet homme, aux traits angoissés dans la mort, avec une représentation des dieux l’observant, le jugeant, seuls compagnons du sommeil éternel de ce paria devenu souverain.

« Ras’…. Tu connais l’histoire de la jeune fille qui dormit plus de cent ans ? »

Le russe ne semble pas entendre cette phrase jetée dans le vide par Corto, mais cela n’empêche pas le marin de poursuivre sur le ton de la conversation.

« Tu sais, cette histoire où en souhaitant épargné leur fille d’un destin tragique n’ont fait que poussé leur enfant vers celui-ci. Elle se piqua la main sur une aiguille et sombra dans un sommeil qui, selon les versions emporta également son royaume. » Corto s’approche de la peinture murale pour essayer de distinguer les traits de ce souverain, peut être qu’il pourra y voir une ressemblance avec un camarade ? « Les contes sont confus sur la manière de la réveillé, certain suppose qu’il aura fallut le baiser d’un amour sincère, ou bien que ce soit la naissance du troisième enfant qui lui aura redonné conscience… »

Raspoutine s’est arrêté devant la couronne et la plante…. Et en essayant de retiré le trésor de son gardien végétal répond à l’espagnol.

« Je suppose qu’un romantique comme toi préfèrerait que cela soit le baiser ? » Il grogne un peu sous l’effort, la plante résiste, et Corto regarde son compagnon sortir une arme. « J’ai jamais entendu cette histoire… mais ça ne m’étonne pas que tu sois le seul taré à prendre ça comme possédant un grain d’authenticité, t’as toujours été crédule Corto ! »

Sur cette dernière phrase, la couronne se libère de ses chaines de verdure, qui semble voler en éclats. Corto recule d’un pas, essayant de se protéger le visage de ces échardes, mais une douleur au niveau du coup lui signale qu’il n’a pas été assez rapide.

La voix de la vieille femme prend vie dans ses oreilles, pour rire à gorge déployer en répétant « sa malédiction pèse sur sa descendance », et sa vision flanche, à moins que ce ne soit ses jambes qui refuse de porter son poids plus longtemps.

Corto n’a pas le temps de se dire qu’il risque d’avoir mal en percutant le sol qu’il sombre dans l’inconscient.

Ou dans un univers de rêve, de cauchemars, d’hallucination fantasmagoriques mélangé à des évènements qui semble sortir tout droit du passé. L’instant de ces cauchemars, il ne sait plus qui il est. Marin ? Soldat ? un homme ou bien une femme ? était-il juif, chrétien, musulman ou bien athéiste ? A-t-il tué des hommes, ses mains baignées de sangs ou bien les hommes l’ont-ils tué avant qu’il ne puisse apprendre les choses de la vie ? est-il en Perse, en Arabie, peut être dans les tréfonds nébuleux de l’écosses mythique ? Il sombre encore plus loin, croisant un corbeau parlant, un mage qu’il semble reconnaître ….

Parmi ces débris de rêves halluciné, il entend quelqu’un l’appeler, mais il est incapable d’en pointer la direction. Peu à peu il continue d’être envahit par des bribes de souvenirs, ou des rêves… Là, Il se retrouve à nouveau à hurler au monde dans un désert de rocaille, ici il est sur un bateau au milieu d’une cité avec les pieds dans l’eau. Et Là… une mouette, une mouette dont le rire le rend de plus en plus fou.

_« Je me suis échappé ! J’ai eu peur de mourir et je me suis échappé… et je m’échapperai toutes les fois que je voudrais, allez tous en enfer ! »_

Sa propre voix semble venir du néant. L’espace d’un instant, il croit avoir trouvé le temps perdu, il croit être guidé vers la fin de cet interminable tourment.

_« je ne suis pas un héro moi… »_

_« les murs m’écrasent… ils m’étouffent »_

Et dans la pénombre… quelqu’un. Qui regarde, qui observe, qui juge. Une présence presque étouffante.

Il ne sait pas s’il sortira un jour de ce mélange.

Jusqu’à ce que… doucement, sur son visage, une chaleur, la chaleur d’un être vivant.

Et là, au fond de cette pénombre, n’est-ce pas un homme qui l’appel ?

« Oh, Corto ! »

Une voix grave, un peu inquiète…. Inquiète ? pourtant ce n’est pas le genre de cet homme. Corto a l’impression que cela devient de plus en plus réelle.

Il prend conscience d’être allongé. La chaleur sur son visage est une main posée sur sa joue. Et la voix qu’il entend appartient à l’homme murmurant à son oreille.

Lentement, avec difficulté, il ouvre les yeux.

« Ah ! Corto, enfin ! Si tu voulais jouer les demoiselles tu avais moins dramatique comme possibilité ! »

Ras’. Le russe toujours aussi délicat, et sympathique. Corto ne peut pas s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire.

Cet homme continue de l’embarquer dans des plans bancales et dangereux, mais il ne manque pas de faire en sorte que Corto en ressorte vivant.

« Merci Ras’. » ce murmure résonne entre les deux hommes.

Le russe se redresse, prenant une moue contrariée pour cacher sa gêne. « Je suis ton seul ami Corto. Je t’ai sauvé la vie, ne l’oublie pas ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui »

**Author's Note:**

> ça faisait un moment, donc je me remet un peu dans le bain, ceux qui veulent discuter un peu, me balancer des idées et tout, n'hésitez pas, j'ai un tumblr : voidofmyu.tumblr.com  
je ne sais pas trop ce que je pourrais écrire ensuite, peut être un peu de crack?


End file.
